The present invention relates to a slit exposure device in a copying camera.
Generally, copying cameras are used in various fields and include a process camera, which is a device used in a photomechanical process, to effect direct exposure of a sensitized printing plate to light from a given original, or to expose to light a film used in the course of photomechanical process. Such process cameras are classified according to construction into the horizontal low bed type, the horizontal suspension type, the vertical type (table type), and the vertical enlarger, etc. There is a special one which is of box-looking construction. According to the type of exposure, they are classified into two types, one in which the entire surface is simulataneously exposed to light from an original, and the other in which slit exposure is effected.
The process camera of box-looking construction is characterized by protection against the influence of outside light and against leakage of exposure light to the outside of the camera during exposure, and by compactness in construction thereby not occupying much space. The exposure system of the camera of box-looking construction is conventionally the entire surface simultaneously exposure system, but, as can be seen in the applicant's prior application (Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure No. 23535/1982), some copying cameras of this type have employed the slit exposure system. The slit exposure system using said box-looking construction has a merit that while making effective use of the features of the box-looking construction it is possible to shorten the distance between the original and the exposure surface, which is a feature of the slit exposure system, thus reducing the size of the entire device.
However, since the conventional camera of box-looking construction using the slit exposure system contains developing and drying devices in the box, it is only possible to use such a photosensitive material as is particularly suited for the camera, and for a user who has already installed an individual developing device, etc., which can be used for various types of photosensitive materials, this camera is rather inconvenient, and lacks versatility. Further, since treating solutions such as a developing solution are used, it is essential to use an expensive rust-proof material for the construction of the device.